Passado
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "Nesse momento, ele entende que Avery tem razão. Não era necessário apagar seu passado para superá-lo. Tudo o que ele precisava era ser o melhor que pudesse no presente. E por elas - por Avery e por sua Danielle - ele podia fazer isso." (Avery/Nelson)


**Baseado no episódio 02x12 "Going Viral", e é altamente recomendável vê-lo antes de ler. Eu não narrei o episódio todo, (somente o que me interessava xD ) então pode ser meio sem sentido para quem não sabe do que se trata. ;) Eu utilizei alguns diálogos do episódio e adaptei-os para o contexto da fic.**

 **Isso pode se encaixar no universo de "Vantagens", "Depois da Tempestade" e "Ultrassom".**

 **Eu não possuo Csi:Cyber.**

* * *

 _A vida só pode ser compreendida, olhando-se para trás; mas só pode ser vivida, olhando-se para frente._

 _ **Soren Kierkegaard**_

* * *

Avery odiava política, e consequentemente, odiava lidar com políticos.

Momentos como aquele a faziam recordar o porquê de a princípio ter recusado o cargo de vice-diretora, e algumas vezes ainda lamentava não ter insistido e dito "não." De qualquer forma, era tarde demais. O cargo era dela com todas as suas implicações, e haviam vidas em jogo.

\- Você é, Vice-diretora Ryan, tão impressionante como me foi dito. - diz o prefeito - O que torna meu pedido um pouco desconfortável.

Ele olha e aponta para a sala ao lado, onde Nelson e DB trabalham.

\- Brody Nelson. - ele diz, e ela entende no mesmo instante. Não era como se o prefeito de Nova York fosse simplesmente esquecer-se de Nelson. De forma alguma.

Sempre que o nome dele estava envolvido em algo, Avery tinha de lidar com isso em duas versões de si mesma:a pessoal e a profissional.

Ela tinha total consciência de que, enquanto o assunto estivesse relacionado ao trabalho, a parte profissional deveria prevalecer. Porém, tanto quanto ela sabia, na prática era quase impossível. Prova disso era que nesse momento seu alerta interno gritava por defender seu namorado, o pai de sua filha, e não o membro de sua equipe.

\- Ele é um dos meus cyber investigadores. - ela responde, tão fria quanto consegue.

\- Ele também é o jovem que hackeou a bolsa de valores de Nova York criando caos no distrito financeiro.

Avery assente, mostrando compreensão.

\- E eu entendo que isso ficou manchado em seu primeiro mandato como prefeito.

\- Isso não é sobre mim.

 _"Sim, é."_ ela quer responder.

\- Estou bem ciente dos crimes de Brody Nelson. Ele está cumprindo sua pena.

\- Eu preferia que ele estivesse na prisão e não fizesse nada que tenha a ver com minha cidade.

Avery sente a primeira pontada de fúria ser injetada em suas veias. Ela está ciente de que a raiva é desproporcional à situação, e que já havia conseguido lidar com embates verbais muito piores sem sentir um terço daquele estresse. Ela sabe que os hormônios da gravidez estão causando isso, e que precisa controlar suas emoções antes de dizer algo estúpido.

Ela respira fundo e aperta os lábios.

\- Bem, creio essa não é uma decisão sua, senhor.

O homem à sua frente fica em silêncio por um momento.

\- Você sabe que ele transferiu 8 milhões de dólares e como resultado desse hack nunca foi declarada? - ele aponta novamente para Nelson - Aquele jovem sabe onde está.

* * *

Através da porta de vidro, Nelson observa à distância a discussão entre Avery e o prefeito Cavanaugh e não tem qualquer dúvida de que ele é o motivo.

Parte dele se sente culpado por ela. Estando grávida, o trabalho já a fazia lidar com muito mais estresse do que seria saudável para ela e o bebê, e Avery não precisava de uma dose extra de aborrecimento ao tentar defendê-lo. Seu mau pressentimento ao estar de novo em Nova York havia se concretizado.

\- O prefeito só está forçando a barra por causa das eleições que estão chegando. - diz DB, olhando-o com pesar.

\- Eu fiz uma coisa terrível, DB. Não se pode esperar que as pessoas esqueçam.

Ele não responde, parecendo desconfortável e sem palavras, e Nelson toma uma decisão em um segundo.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Vou pegar os dispositivos e voltar para D.C com você. Será mais fácil para mim analisar o malware e trabalhar num antídoto. - ele fecha sua mochila e recolhe o laptop da mesa.

\- Okay. - DB responde, ainda sem saber o que dizer.

\- Certo.

Nelson lança um último olhar à porta, onde Avery e o prefeito seguem discutindo, e vira as costas antes que possa se sentir mais culpado ou ver de novo a expressão de pena no rosto de DB.

* * *

\- Deixe-me ser bem claro. - diz o prefeito, finalmente desistindo de sua máscara amigável - Eu _não quero_ Brody Nelson trabalhando nesse caso.

O tom petulante de ameaça faz Avery perder seu frágil autocontrole. Seu coração bate forte e seu sangue ferve.

\- Se Brody Nelson não trabalhar nesse caso, - ela grita - nem eu trabalharei! A escolha é sua. Então, depois você me avise!

Com isso, ela o deixa sozinho e empurra a porta. Dois segundos depois, um chute forte e inesperado vindo de seu ventre a faz ofegar. Sempre que ela estava excessivamente estressada, Danielle também se agitava.

\- Tudo bem, meu amor. - ela sussurra e afaga a barriga de sete meses - Tranquila, está tudo bem.

Então Avery começa a se arrepender, pensando que talvez não deveria ter sido tão agressiva, mas àquela altura já não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Com um suspiro, ela resolve esquecer e apenas se concentrar em seu trabalho.

* * *

Se havia uma única coisa capaz de salvar o humor de Avery naquele dia era a iminente resolução do caso.

Era reconfortante saber que a equipe já tinha o nome e o perfil de quem estava causando todo o caos, assim como informações suficientes para que pegá-lo fosse somente uma questão de tempo. Também era um alívio saber que Nelson havia conseguido escrever um código capaz de neutralizar o vírus que impedia os telefones celulares de chamar a emergência.

Pensar nele faz seu coração se apertar imaginando o tamanho constrangimento que o levou a deixar a cidade com DB. Ainda pior era saber que ele certamente havia feito isso para protegê-la de problemas, visto que ele a conhecia e sabia que ela iria querer defendê-lo. Se tivesse a chance, ela teria dito a ele que não era necessário, mas Avery também conhecia Nelson como ninguém, e sabia que nada o convenceria a mudar de ideia.

Distraída por seus pensamentos, ela se serve de uma xícara de chá e começa a fazer o caminho de volta à sala onde trabalhava, mas a última voz que ela quer ouvir no momento a interrompe.

\- Acabei de falar com o chefe da polícia. - diz o prefeito com o mesmo tom arrogante e autoritário que havia usado mais cedo - Ele me disse que está usando o alerta AMBER para enviar um antídoto escrito por Brody Nelson.

Avery decide no mesmo segundo que não irá perder o controle.

\- Sim, é verdade. - ela responde, calma.

\- Verificaremos o código antes de liberar ao público. Já contratei uma empresa privada de segurança.

\- Não, não. Isso não é necessário e não temos tempo. Estamos perseguindo um assassino aqui.

\- Estou bem ciente disso, e estou chocado que confiou mesmo em um black hat em algo tão crítico. Já ouvi sobre suas táticas incomuns, Vice-diretora, mas isso é inadequado e perigoso.

 _"1,2,3..."_ ela conta mentalmente _"Não se afete. Não dê importância."_

\- Prefeito, quantas vidas mais está disposto a colocar em risco?

\- Ninguém se preocupa mais com os cidadãos dessa cidade do que eu. Por isso estou aqui.

 _"Ninguém se preocupa mais com a sua imagem do que você."_ ela pensa, mas sua determinação em não perder o controle a impede de dizer. Além disso, se Avery havia aprendido algo lidando com política era como neutralizar um político usando as palavras certas. Ela não se orgulhava disso, mas situações desesperadas exigiam medidas desesperadas.

\- O antídoto de Brody Nelson vai salvar vidas. - ela responde séria, olhando fixamente nos olhos do homem - Eu posso passar por cima de você com isso, mas não sei se você aguentaria a vergonha política.

Instantaneamente, ela vê a mágica acontecer. Toda a arrogância em seu rosto se desfaz, e a expressão do prefeito dá lugar à surpresa, e depois à frustração. Então, ele pronuncia as palavras que a permitem saber que venceu.

\- Se isso der errado, será sua culpa.

Ela reprime um sorriso e apenas assente, voltando para sua sala sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

Ao pisar novamente na Cyber Division, Avery se sente voltando para casa.

Não era exatamente como _sua casa_ , onde ela poderia chutar seus sapatos para um lado e beijar seu namorado como se não houvesse amanhã, mas havia algo definitivamente acolhedor e familiar em seu local de trabalho, que a fazia sentir-se tão confortável quanto estaria caminhando em sua cozinha. E é claro, havia ele.

O principal motivo pelo qual Avery sempre ansiava voltar para DC o mais rápido possível após fechar um caso era saber que Nelson estaria lá. Apenas nos braços dele ela sentia-se verdadeiramente em casa.

Ela o avista da porta, e ele está lendo algo no computador. A princípio, ele não nota sua presença, e Avery não demora a perceber que ele está lendo coisas sobre si mesmo. Mais precisamente, a notícia de sua prisão pelo hack da bolsa de valores.

\- Olá? - ela diz em saudação.

Nelson olha para trás, surpreso, e sorri.

\- Olá! Há quanto tempo você está aí me espiando?

Avery sorri de volta e finge pensar.

\- Uns dois minutos, aproximadamente.

Ela atravessa a sala, parando ao lado dele. Ambos se encaram por um instante e podem ver a ânsia nos olhos do outro, a saudade que as curtas separações sempre causavam, o desejo ardente de um beijo, de um toque.

Ela volta os olhos para o computador.

\- Você não deveria estar vendo isso, sabe? É notícia velha.

\- Não para o prefeito de Nova York. Tudo o que ele via era um black hat que derrubou a bolsa de valores. - sua voz é uma mistura de frustração e amargura - Parece que... Não importa o que eu faço certo, não posso me livrar do que fiz de errado. Isso é o que aparece quando digito meu nome no google. Veja.

Ele destaca a manchete que diz: _"FBI prende o hacker da bolsa de valores de Nova York. Brody Nelson de 19 anos está sob custódia."_

Avery nega com a cabeça.

\- Esqueça isso. E não precisava ter voltado para Washington, você sabe. Você poderia ter ficado em Nova York.

\- Eu sei, mas eu era... uma distração. Quer dizer, você teve que brigar por mim, e isso não é justo. E depois de tudo, não é como se nada do que o prefeito disse não fosse verdade.

\- É sério? Até mesmo a parte dos oito milhões?

Seu comentário tem o efeito desejado. Ela vê Nelson sorrir pela segunda vez naquele dia, e isso faz tudo valer a pena.

\- Exceto essa parte, óbvio. - ele revira os olhos.

\- Você pode me dizer a verdade. Quer dizer, se minha filha vai nascer milionária, eu tenho o direito de saber.

\- Avery...

Avery ri e ergue as mãos em sinal de paz.

\- Okay,nós podemos manter isso em segredo. - ela pisca um olho.

Nelson revira os olhos novamente e sacode a cabeça. Um pequeno silêncio se faz.

\- Você não precisa mais se culpar por seus erros, Brody. - Avery diz depois de alguns segundos - Você já compensou isso a muito tempo. O fato é que você não pode reescrever a história, mas pode fazê-la melhor.

\- Eu sei, e eu já estou fazendo isso. - Nelson estende a mão e toca o ventre redondo de sua namorada - Com você.

\- Você deve estar orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Avery baixa os olhos para a mão pousada em sua barriga - Porque nós duas estamos.

\- Obrigado, Avery.

Então, ele sente um chute contra sua mão.

\- Wow! Essa garota é forte!

Avery sorri e assente.

\- Ela me chutou o dia todo, e tenho certeza que foi por sua causa.

Nelson franze o cento.

\- Minha causa?

\- Sim. Ela está acostumada a ouvir sua voz ao meu redor, e hoje você esteve longe o dia todo. Imagino que foi a maneira dela de dizer que sentia sua falta.

\- Agora eu estou aqui... - ele acaricia o local onde o bebê havia chutado - Papai está aqui, e ele também sentiu sua falta.

Nesse momento, ele entende que Avery tem razão. Não era necessário apagar seu passado para superá-lo. Tudo o que ele precisava era ser o melhor que pudesse no presente. E por elas - por Avery e por sua Danielle - ele podia fazer isso.

 _ **Fim**_

* * *

 _Volta teu rosto sempre na direção do sol, e então, as sombras ficarão para trás._

 _ **Provérbio oriental**_


End file.
